


Undeniable Love

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Utter and total sap. Seriously, this probably crosses the treacle line.</p><p>Once again <a href="http://jamiesdream.livejournal.com/"><b>jamiesdream</b></a> came up with a wonderful title for me so I stole it. Thanks, dear! *hugs* Written for the <a href="http://bean-uncensored.livejournal.com/"><b>bean_uncensored</b></a> Open Challenge #9</p><p><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Undeniable Love

**Author's Note:**

> Utter and total sap. Seriously, this probably crosses the treacle line.
> 
> Once again [**jamiesdream**](http://jamiesdream.livejournal.com/) came up with a wonderful title for me so I stole it. Thanks, dear! *hugs* Written for the [**bean_uncensored**](http://bean-uncensored.livejournal.com/) Open Challenge #9

The moment he met Viggo he understood why his previous relationships never worked. No one had ever challenged him, cared for him, or supported him so completely. Every time Viggo laid a gentle hand on his back or squeezed his shoulder, he felt safe and protected.

His partner encouraged silliness and immaturity but still treasured his serious and contemplative moods. Never before had he felt so at ease with someone. They could argue about football or politics one moment, and the next feed off the other's creativity with the concordant tones of piano and guitar.

He drank from Viggo's passion and wisdom, adored both his madness and sincerity. A simple smile could calm and inflame; desire he never knew existed now filled his life. His beloved nurtured him, grounded him, completed him. Viggo's love was a gift he would cherish all his life.


End file.
